


The Banana Bread Pact

by Everlarkandhistory



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Finnick Sucks at Baking, Finnick and Peeta Bromance, Peeta has to bail him out, Teachers!Odesta, teachers!Everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlarkandhistory/pseuds/Everlarkandhistory
Summary: Overheard in the parking garage:A 20-something guy in work-out gear talking on the phone: Listen. Listen. I have made a shitload of banana bread, man. I’m telling you, you’re going to fuck up the texture if you put that much sugar in. No. Bro. Listen to me. Do not– Well, I’m not going to eat it if it’s grainy as shit. Fine.I saw this post and pledged to write a Finnick and Peeta version, I was pushed along by @butrfac14 @alliswell21 and @hgamesfan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is MUCH lighter than the other stories I am working on right now. Un-beta’d all mistakes are mine. Part two will be more mature;)

Peeta pulled into his parking spot. It had been a long day as they tried to close up the school year. Finals were given, grades were due and as usual, there was a mom who decided to finally realize little Tommy had not been doing his work and was going to fail English. Of course, the seven emails, interim checks and few messages he left of her cellphone weren’t enough for her to see that she needed to get her son to work. Instead, it was a panicked email an hour after the last exam begging for an extension for Tommy to sit and write his four missing papers. Peeta went to his canned response, the one he’d used over the last three years of teaching. The one that basically said, “Sorry but it’s too late, grades were already submitted and summer school is a great option at this point.” What he really wanted to say was why are you finally acting like a parent, when Tommy spent all year board line failing not only Peeta’s class but all his core course. He was sure this mom was bitching about Peeta to anyone who would listen, including the Principal. Thank God Haymitch was no-nonsense and backed them up. 

 

As he was pulling his bag from his car his phone rang, he rolled his eyes when he saw his best friends name pop up. He just hoped it was quick, Peeta couldn’t leave the garage or he would lose the call and he had to start working on his goodies for teacher workday party. 

 

“What’s up Finnick?” 

 

“I need your help, oh marvelous baker.” Finnick sang. 

 

“Ok, what are you planning on doing?” Peeta pinched the bridge of his nose, he was already worried about this. 

 

Finnick answered, “Well, I learned that Annie Cresta LOVES Banana Bread, but I have no idea how to make it.  I figured I’d call you to learn the secrets of making good bread.” 

 

“Well, you need to make sure you have ripe bananas. Also, be sure to pick out good walnuts. Do you know if Annie likes nuts in her bread?” Peeta asked. 

 

“I hope she likes nuts,” Finnick replied. 

 

Peeta could see his friend's eyebrows raising as he said it, he knew what Finnick was really getting at. “Finnick, Annie is not some girl you screw and move on from. She’s nice and Katniss’ best friend. Do not fuck this up.” 

 

“I know, I wouldn’t want you to lose your chance with Katniss over me. Besides  Annie’s different for me, but you know I won’t be able to not joke like that. It’s part of my charm.” 

 

“Yea, yea. Just make sure you get rip bananas and follow the recipe I’m sending over.” Peeta wanted to end this call and get started on his own baking.

 

“How do I know they’re ripe?” Finnick implored.

 

“The ones that look like they’re on their last leg are the best, they will make it sweet” Peeta replied. 

 

“These all look bright yellow, can’t I just add more sugar?” 

 

“No, that won’t work.” Peeta shot back. 

 

“Well, I don’t see any ripe ones, I’ll just get these and add an extra cup of sugar. I’m sure it’ll be fine. 

 

Peeta ran his hand over his face, “Listen. Listen. I have made a shitload of banana bread, man. I’m telling you, you’re going to fuck up the texture if you put that much sugar in.”

 

“Well, I can’t ripen bananas in an hour, I’ll just put in the extra sugar.” 

 

“No. Bro. Listen to me. Do not...”  Peeta started arguing but was interrupted by Finnick

 

“Look Peeta, I have to make this bread. I already told Annie I knew how and would make her amazing bread.” 

 

Peeta flung his hands in the air, “Well, I’m not going to eat it if it’s grainy as shit and Annie will hate it.” 

 

“Then what do you suggest?” 

 

Peeta put his head against the top of his car, as it dawned on him that he was about to fall right into Finnick’s trap. “Stop by Sae’s, she always has a few really ripe bananas off to the side and bring them here. I have everything else.”

 

He could hear Finnick’s glee, “Perfect I’ll see you soon. We can post pictures of us baking away.” 

 

Peeta was afraid to ask. “Why do you want to do that?” 

 

“Because we are every woman’s dream, two straight, hot guys who know how to bake. I know you’re planning to make those Cheese buns Katniss likes, it’s the way to their hearts.” Finnick responded with a renewed pep. 

 

“Whatever, just get over here. I’ll make you damn bread while the dough for the cheese buns is rising.” Peeta didn’t give Finnick a chance to respond, now he had double the baking, but if it worked he may finally get a chance with the girl of his dreams. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little addition to the story, there will be one more chapter.

Peeta sat at the table with his full plate of food, his eyes met Katniss’ as she made her way toward him. He couldn’t stop the smile that played on his lips as she grinned at him. They met when they were both hired as teachers at Panem High School. His friend, Finnick, had gotten a job there the year before and knew there would be an opening for an English teacher at the desirable school district. What he didn’t expect was meeting Katniss during teacher onboarding. She sat by him and the two joked their way through the boring presentations and became fast friends. 

 

As the year went on Peeta realized he wanted to be more than friends with Katniss, but he had no idea how to bridge the gap. With the last day of school in the rearview, he only had the last teacher workday before he risked not seeing her for three months. Katniss was steps away and Peeta could feel his heart rate speed up, this was a normal occurrence now. 

 

“Hey Peeta,” Katniss said as she sat down with an overflowing plate of food. “All that food looked amazing.” 

 

“Yea, it was hard to choose what to get.” Peeta agreed. 

 

He was about to ask Katniss about her summer plans when Finnick dropped into the seat next to him. “Only a few more hours and we are free for the summer.” 

 

“Yep, I can’t wait to spend it by the pool at my apartment. I don’t want to do anything real for at least a week.” Katniss stated, but Peeta couldn’t focus on much after the image of Katniss in a bikini popped into his head. 

 

“That sounds like fun, are you going to drag Annie along?” Finnick asked raising and lowering his eyebrows. 

 

“I’m sure she’ll be with me, she is my roommate after all.” She answered. 

 

“You’ll have to invite me over then,” Finnick remarked while popping a grape into his mouth. 

 

“We’ll see, maybe if your Banana Bread is as good as it looks you can bring us some and hang out.” Katniss shot back, then she took a bit of the the bread and scowled. “You didn’t bake this.” 

 

“Of course I did,” Finnick argued. 

 

Katniss looked at Peeta, “You made this, I know you did.” 

 

Peeta turned red and cleared his throat, “I helped him.” 

 

“Dude, you said you would let me take the credit to help me win over Annie.” 

 

Katniss laughed, “Don’t worry Romeo, I won’t say anything. But you better not screw with her or I’ll put an arrow through your eye.” 

 

Finnick swallowed hard and nodded, then tried to get back to the bread. “How did you know anyway?” 

 

“I know Peeta’s baking, he’s brought me a lot of food through the year. I’m going to miss your cheesebuns. Speaking of where are mine?” Katniss smiled at Peeta as he pulled out a Tupperware of the ones he held back special for her. 

 

“You know, I’m sure Peeta would be more than happy to bring you cheesebuns throughout the summer,” Finnick added. 

 

Peeta couldn’t respond to Finnick’s offer as Annie joined the table and they started talking about something different. 

 

Katniss knocked quietly on Peeta’s door, “Are you coming with us for a drink?” 

 

Peeta looked at the clock and saw it was almost time to go, he was done with everything that was required and was just looking up some random ideas for the next year to kill time. “Yea, let me just power down my computer and we can go.”    
  


He was rewarded by one of Katniss’ rare smiles and he took a chance, “You know Finnick was right about something.” 

 

“Oh, what’s that?” She asked. 

 

“I could bring you food over the summer. I wouldn’t want you to go without your favorites.” He shifted on his feet, “That is if you want to see me over the summer.” 

 

“Of course I want to see you,” She moved so they were inches apart, “In fact, I’d like to see a lot more of you.” 

 

The electricity grew between them, but they didn’t get a chance to make a move before they heard Finnick’s loud voice and they knew it it would be seconds before he was barging in. Peeta just had to find a way to get Katniss alone to see if she was really saying what he hoped. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Peeta followed Annie and Katniss to the bar and parked near the entrance. The only people in it were the teachers from Panam High since it was too early for others to be attending happy hour. Finnick was already holding a spot for them at the end of one of the large tables in the center of the room. The others came to sit down, but Peeta didn’t pull out a chair.    
  
“Finnick let’s go get a drink, do you want anything?” He asked Katniss and Annie.  
  
Katniss nodded, “You know what I like.”  
  
Peeta smiled back as Finnick got Annie’s order. The two made their way to the bar around the corner. As soon as Peeta knew Katniss couldn’t see them he smacked Finnick over the back of the head.  
  
“Ow, what the hell was that for?” Finnick demanded as he rubbed the spot Peeta had hit.  
  
“You’re such a pain in the ass.  You interrupted me with Katniss not once but twice .” Peeta responded.  
  
Finnick shook his head. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Well, I was going to set up a time to see her this summer before you plopped down at lunch and I think she was going to kiss me in my room right before you came in.”  
  
Finnick smirked, “I had no idea I was cockblocking you. Tell you what, how about I find a way for you to have to take Katniss home tonight.”  
  
Peeta pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn’t know if he wanted to hear what Finnick was planning but he knew he needed to ask. “How are you going to do that?”  
  
“I’m going to ask Annie to get dinner with me tonight,” Finnick stated.  
  
“Wouldn’t that imply you are going to drive Annie?” Peeta inquired.  
  
“Since I screwed things up for you today, and since you’ve had your eye on Katniss for a long time I’m willing to put you first just this once. I’ll tell Annie I have to run an errand first and will meet her at the place. All you need to do is offer to take Katniss home and voila, no more blue balls!” Finnick smacked Peeta on the back a little too hard causing him to move forward into the bar. “You’re welcome, man.”  
  
They ordered their drinks and headed back to their seats. When they got there Annie and Katniss were laughing at something their assistant principal Johanna had in her hands. Peeta set Katniss’ Summer Shandy in front of her and looked at the flyer on the table.  
  
“These are great,” Katniss remarked. “Do the students do this every year?”  
  
“Not that we’ve found out about. This year a student passed it right in front of Mrs. Coin and you know how she can be. She marched the student and flyer to our office. We didn’t see any others come our way, so we have no idea if this was the only one.” Johanna said, then she turned to Peeta. “You’re on here a few times. Not bad for a first-year teacher.”  
  
Peeta pulled his beer down from his lips. “I’m on what exactly?”  
  
“The students did an underground teacher superlative list. You got first place for Best Butt.” Johanna answered.  
  
“What? He got the best butt? I want a recount.” Finnick demanded as he grabbed the flyer, then he started laughing. “They even put pictures in?”  
  
Peeta grabbed it from Finnick and was mortified to see the backsides of three male teachers, all of whom were completely unaware and writing on a board or leaning over to help someone.  
  
Johanna chuckled. “Yea, that’s the big reason I had to take it away. The kid who had it claimed he didn’t know who took the pictures and that the survey and submissions were anonymous. We couldn’t really do anything to him since it was the last day.”  
  
“This one is my favorite, I was voted most likely to throw an ax at someone. And you should see who their top four favorite couples where.” Johanna turned the flyer over and showed them the list, but Peeta didn’t understand all the names.  
  
“I don’t get it.” He said.  
  
Katniss shook her head at him, “They’re shipper names. Everlark is us, we got third. Odesta is Finnick and Annie, they got fourth. I’m a bit confused on the other two though.”  
  
“Hayffie is Principal Abernathy and Effie, the guidance counselor. That’s been the worst kept secret since before I started working here. And I am pretty sure Odark is you two.” She pointed to Finnick and Peeta. I guess the students weren’t sure if they were with you two, or together as a couple. I can see where they got that idea, I saw the picture you posted last night.” Johanna let out a laugh at Peetas and walked away to show another table the list.  
  
“Wow, we got second place!” Finnick exclaimed as he cuddled up to Peeta.  
  
“Get off me dude.” He said as he shoved him away. Peeta didn’t want to focus on the bromance his students thought he and Finnick were in, instead he wondered why Katniss was so quick to pick out their shipper name.  
  
Peeta got up to get another round, he was surprised when Katniss came up next to him. “Is there any chance you can give me a ride home?”  
  
“Sure, everything alright? Finnick didn’t piss you off, did he?” Peeta quickly asked.  
  
Katniss laughed, “No he didn’t do anything to me. Annie asked if I’d be alright if she met him for dinner, but she needed the car. I think she wants to make sure she has an escape route.”  
  
“That’s probably smart. Just let me know when you want to take off.” Peeta replied.  
  
“I was thinking we could tab out and get some food. I’m starving.” Katniss stated.  
  
Peeta nodded and within minutes they were paying their bills and saying goodbye to their friends. He didn’t miss the look Finnick gave him as they left the bar.  
  
Katniss suggested they pick up a pizza and head back to her apartment, she said she was too tired to stay out and eat. When they got there Peeta looked around. There were minimal decorations, but the main room had a larger t.v. and couch. She pulled two more beers from the fridge and some paper plates before leading him to a small table on their balcony, which overlooked the pool deck.  
  
They didn’t realize how late it was until the sky darkened and Katniss yawned.  They had spent the night talking about everything from students to family. There were even an uncomfortable few moments where they briefly talked about why they were both singles at this point.  
  
“Do you want me to take off so you can sleep?” Peeta asked.  
  
“I don’t want you to go, but I do need to sleep. It’s amazing how much this job can drain someone.” Katniss answered.  
  
Peeta got up and took in the remnants of their dinner. Katniss followed with some empty beer bottles. “Are you alright to drive?”  
  
Even though Peeta desperately wanted the answer to be no he knew he was fine to drive. He’d been nursing his beers all night so he didn’t do or say anything stupid. “I’m alright and I’m not that far away.”  
  
“Well, I want you to call me when you get home,” Katniss demanded.  
  
“Okay.” Peeta smiled as he headed for the door. He was hit with a wave of uneasiness. Should he hug her? Try to kiss her? Ask when he would see her again? He didn’t know what to do.  
  
Thankfully Katniss interrupted his thoughts. “Do you have any plans tomorrow?”

  
“No.” He answered.  
  
“I was planning to hang out by the pool all day if you want to come over and keep me company.” She asked while twisting her finger at the end of her hair.  
  
“I’d like that,” Peeta answered, he just hoped his smile wasn’t cheesy.  
  
Katniss shifted on her feet. “Okay, well don’t come too early? Maybe 10ish?”  
  
“Sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He took a chance and leaned towards her. She stepped right into his arms and hugged him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked into the hall, his gamble worked.  
  
  
Peeta shifted the 12-pack of beers he’d just purchased and knocked on Katniss’ door. He was happy he’d been able to keep himself from going crazy between 6am when his body forced him awake out of habit, and 10am when he promised Katniss he’d arrive. Of course, the fact that he made fresh cheese buns and changed his shirt twenty times helped. Everything in his brain disappeared when Katniss answered the door. She was in a small dark green bikini top and shorts. Peeta swallowed thickly as she smiled at him and stepped aside so he could come into her apartment.  
  
“I was just getting some beers together then we can go down,” Katniss called out as she entered the kitchen.  
  
Peeta suddenly remembered he had beers in this hand. “Here,” he choked out as he handed them to her.  
  
“Awe, Summer Shandy, you know the way to my heart. You don’t happen to have any cheese buns with you?” She asked.  
  
Peeta’s heart rate was calming a bit as he reached into his bag to pull out the Tupperware of cheese buns he made that morning. “I do.”  
  
“Oh my God, you’re amazing.” She said as she opened the container and stuffed one into her mouth. The moaning sounds she made as she ate it made Peeta’s heart pick back up. He needed to get into the cool pool and fast.  
  
Katniss put the new beers into a small cooler and they walked to the pool, which was empty since most people were at work. They choose some seats close to her apartment, Peeta tried not to look as Katniss pushed her shorts down her tan legs. And he nearly lost it when she asked him to put lotion on her back. She had no idea the effect she was having on him. After a year of being with her in a professional setting and falling head over heels for her, it was extremely hard for him to be this close to her and touching her bare skin. When he finished he pulled his shirt off and it was her turn to take in a new view.  
  
“Do you want me to put lotion on you?” She asked.  
  
“Sure, I guess a pasty guy like me should make sure I don’t get burned.” Peeta joked.  
  
“I would hate for you to turn into a lobster. Besides, we'll be spending a lot of time here this summer, better make sure we start off right.” She answered.  
  
Peeta took deep breaths as he mauled over her last statement while her hands worked the lotion into his back and shoulders. Katniss threw the bottle onto her chair and traipsed off to the pool. She quickly walked down the stairs, letting the water get to her shoulders. “Are you going to just sit there or are you gonna join me?”  
  
Peeta didn’t need to be asked a second time as he met her in the water.  
  
The day seemed to fly by again, they drank and played around in the water. At times they got out to relax and talked. Katniss had just dragged him into the water again when she pulled him close to her.  
  
She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. “Everyone is telling me you have a crush on me. Is that true?”  
  
Peeta’s eyes widened, it was now or never. He couldn’t force out words, instead, he just nodded his head and held his breath.  
  
Katniss bit her bottom lip as she smiled. “For once I’m glad the rumors are true.”  
  
Peeta wrapped his arms around her back. “You are?”  
  
“Yes, I have a crush on you too. I’ve been trying to drop hints and last night, after talking to Annie, I realized I would have to make the first move.”  
  
“Annie? What did she say?” Peeta had a feeling Finnick had outed him somehow.  
  
“Annie flat asked Finnick and he gave you up. She also told me about her and Finnick. I guess he was a complete gentleman and at the end of the night she had to be the one to kiss him.” She pushed her body completely against his, “So I’m making the first move.”  
  
Her lips pressed firmly against his and he responded quickly deepening the kiss. He tightened his grip on her body as she wrapped her legs around him. He was sure this would look really bad if someone else arrived but he pushed that thought out of his head.  
  
Peeta breathlessly pulled away, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Then it hit him, Finnick had sold him out. “I can’t believe Finnick told that quickly. I should tell his secret about the banana bread.”  
  
“You should be glad he did. I finally knew for certain you felt the same way I did. It gave me the courage to do this.” She leaned up and kissed him again.  
  
Katniss pulled back and looked towards the steps. “Come on, I think it’s time for us to go inside.”  
  
Peeta’s eyebrows shot up as she sashayed away from the pool to their chairs.  He rushed out of the pool and followed her lead by grabbed his towel to dry off. A few moments later he was walking hand in hand with her back to her apartment.  
  
“Annie’s gone today, we have the place all to ourselves,” Katniss said as she dropped her pool bag and towel just inside the door.  
  
“And what do you propose we do?” Peeta asked.  
  
“Well, I thought I would get cleaned up. I hate the way chlorine feels after it dries. How about I shower quickly then you can rinse off too.” Katniss said like it was no big deal for him to shower at her place.  
  
She smiled and walked into the bathroom leaving Peeta slack-jawed. He rushed out to his car to find his gym bag. Thanking God he’d left it in there with a clean change of workout clothes. By the time he got back in, she was exiting with a towel wrapped around her petite frame.  
  
“I left a clean towel for you on the counter.” She said as she walked away.  
  
Peeta thanked her as he went into the bathroom. He quickly washed the chlorine from his body and hair and rushed from the shower. His bag had shorts, but no boxers so he had to make do with what he had.  
  
Katniss was sitting on her bed in a  small tank top and boyshorts. She stood and walked towards Peeta, meeting him in the doorway. “Now that we’re cleaned up.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.  
  
Peeta ran his tongue along her lips, which she parted letting him in. He was lost in the way her tongue swept along his mouth, it was better than he’d ever dreamed. She walked backward, pulling him with her until her legs hit the back of the bed. She moved to lay fully on the bed as he covered her body with his.  
  
His brain caught up to what was happening and he pulled away, “Katniss, do you think this is a little fast?”  
  
She looked into his eyes, “How long have you liked me?”  
  
“I’m pretty sure I was a goner the first day we met,” Peeta answered.  
  
“I’ve thought of us together more times than I can count. I was too afraid to say anything and you were the same. All those looks and touches were us moving from just being friends to more. I know you better than I know most people, I don’t need a fancy date to know this would have happened anyway.” She said.  
  
When they pulled away Peeta caressed her face with his hand. “You’re right. But I still want to take you on a date. Make it official.”  
  
“That’s fine, we can go out sometime but right now all I want is you.” She responded.  
  
Peeta didn’t need to be told twice, he kissed her again finally allowing himself to let go of all the doubts he had about them. He kissed along her chin to her neck, finding a place that made her moan. She ran her nails along his back and planted her feet so she could raise her hips to his. It didn’t take much for her to feel him harden at her movements.  
  
She raised up enough to take off her top, giving him a new view to take in. His hands grazed along her breasts before he lowered his mouth giving drawing out new sounds from her. Eventually, his hand reached her core where he felt just how wet she had gotten from their foreplay. Not to be outdone she used her hands, then feet worked to remove his shorts freeing him. Her hand wrapped around his thick cock, causing him to grunt as she pumped him. He felt the loss when her hand pulled away, but he quickly realized what she was doing as she reached into her nightstand to grab a condom.  
  
He pulled her panties down her legs before taking the condom from her to put it on. Once again he felt her hand on him as she guided him into her.  
  
After fully thrusting him he stopped. “It’s been a long time, I don’t know how long I’ll last.”  
  
She put her hand on his cheek and smiled as she moved her hips. “Then you better find a way to get me off quickly.”  
  
He moved her legs so she was angled more, and drove into her. The moans that filled the room told him he was doing something right. As he felt himself getting closer he reached between them to her clit, using his fingers to push her over the edge. After he felt her clinch and release around him he finally let go filling the condom with a final thrust.  
  
Peeta rolled off her to throw away the condom, then pulled her to him. Her head rested on his chest while they let the air conditioning cool off their burning bodies. “So, was it worth the wait?” He asked.  
  
She smacked him playfully and leaned up on her arm to face him.  “It was, but Peeta. Don’t ever make me wait like that again.”


End file.
